User talk:GalaxiaWild
This is my talk page, where opinion can be shared freely and where I can talk about stuff confidently. Persona 4: Second Cycle Do I just beat the game to get it? :Yes. Then load your clear data. Great Mara 17:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) @Great Mara What do you mean by that? Does clear data mean empty save files that you have'nt played yet? Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 00:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) File:JmIgG8.jpg I looked for the file that was on the Chou-keshin page but haven't figured out how to find out what happened to it yet. If you still have the file on your computer can you upload it as Chou-keshin.jpg? Message 20:22, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, I took care of it. Sorry about that, it was a mistake on my part.--Otherarrow 20:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I stumbled 'pon this right here some odd months back and posted a semi-tangential and hopefully thoughtful reply. Found my way back to this wiki through equally tangential means, and! Lo and behold it seems you're following the path of Chaos now, am I right? Welcome aboard, brothaman! Or sisterlass! Anyhow, glad to see it. (And Shiva is an awesome deity. I'm a fan 've Durga, myself.) What spurred your change of alignments, if I may ask? Belief in freedom? Self-sufficiency and love for Nature? Pragmatism? Anyhow, lemme say it once again - good choice, and rock on! 06:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC) GoatHead That was you? I didn't see your name on it. It doesn't matter. Chaos was actually the first alignment wanted to go for, when I first of the Chaos alignment, I just found it incredibly appealing. The demons in that alignment were generally awesome in my opinion, and it introduced me to some gods and entities from mythology that I would later come love. For instance, another favourite of mine is Mahakala, my favourite aspect of Shiva, then there's Asura, Kali, Ishtar (shame she's lawful in other games), Bishamonten, Okuninushi, Ose, Tiamat, any of the Dragons, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Mara (yeah, I said it), Yaksas, Dakinis, I could go on. Persona 4 happens to be the first Megami Tensei game I ever played and it made demons/personas look really cool, and my favourite personas usually happen be to chaotic. However, as time flew by, I ended switching to Neutral, mostly for philosophical leanings and there things in the Chaos alignment that I found troublesome or inconsistent (there were cool things about Neutral though), but then went back to Chaos again, and then Neutral, then ignoring the alignments completely, then back to Chaos again. I happen to be what you might call an "old-school MegaTen fan", who chooses alignments based on personal moral/philosophical leanings or personal outlook alone (as well as the demons) Nowadays this hectic switcheroo doesn't seem to happen anymore, and my reasons for coming back to Chaos are (1) my belief in freedom, (2) yes, pragmatism is a part of it, (3) I just feel Chaos is the only way to bring the world I could want, (4) my personal preference to the Chaos demons (yes, I can be petty!), (5) the Lilims, need I say more? (yes, I'm shallow), and (6) Neutral just doesn't satisfy me anymore (with the exception of Nocturne's freedom ending). They're goal to bring back a primal culture also reminds of the real-life old world of paganism. GalaxiaWild 10:59, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Injustice on the Chaos Theatre Wiki I've been on the Chaos Theatre wiki lately to get advice on how become good video uploader, but then one of the admins, DelishFlatChest, put a block on me for a year, for no reason! The worst thing about it is that Wikia seems to be doing nothing about it. What can we do? This may not seem the appropriate place for it, but this is my talk page. : They really look like a troll to me but I dunno. Wikia Staff generally let's the admins/founder of the wiki enforce whatever rules they see fit except in extreme cases. If anything, you can hit up their talk page on Community Central and try to hash it out there. But they may still ignore you. Message 08:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's probably a few weeks late, but you're right. They ignored me. I even found DelishFlatChest on Community Central, and left a message, and no reply. GalaxiaWild 19:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Who is better? Chie or Rise? I'm making a personal girls of gaming list which lists my favourite female characters, which includes both looks (hotness), and personality. Naturally, I want to elect a Persona 4 character on the list, but who? I narrowed it down to my favourites: Chie Satonaka and Rise Kujikawa. But I gotta pick one, so who should I pick? Who has the better looks and personality? GalaxiaWild 14:54, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:SMTIV Alignments Note that I didn't say I knew for sure. I said, ahem, we don't know enough about these people to determine alignment. Duh! I even said the scarf colors gave me vibes for one alignment, but the name gave me vibes for another. Duh! What I was saying was that we don't know enough to tell. Learn to read before you make an ass of yourself. Also, Jack's Squad are not alignment colored. They are just "dark" colored, and indeed, all of them are Dark despite otherwise being humans. Try Chaos aligned Jimenez being part of "red striped" Strike Team and his demon forms being primarily red and black, Law aligned Zelenin being part of "blue stripped" Monitor Team and her angel forms being primarily white, or Neutral aligned Gore having a yellow stripe. To spell it out for you, the Chaos guy in SJ has Chaos red/black, the Law girl has Law blue/white, and the Neutral guy had Neutral yellow. Color coding. Seriously. Think and read before you act the fool.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Forgive me if I came off as rude there, but you seriously pissed me off with your rudeness and your failure to actually get what I was saying.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:28, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :So you've chosen to take the fight here. Techincally though, the scarfs is just a way to try and determine alignments even though we know not enough about them. GalaxiaWild (talk) 08:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't want to fight. That seems to be your thing. And you just said...the opposite of what you said before. OK. Fine. Whatever. But let's wait for more info before we go labeling alignments, kay?--Otherarrow (talk) 19:08, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Eh, what the hell. I feel satisfied, especially after your unexpected compliment about fighting being my thing. Thanks. I appreciate it. GalaxiaWild (talk) 19:18, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Is living by your own power philosophically Chaos or Neutral? I believe it's best to trust in yourself, and follow your own dreams, values, and desires. Listen to others if you choose, but always, above all else, consider what you think is right and true. Reject all dogma and blind faith, and reject all religious or spiritual authority, or anyone who thinks they can decide the truth of reality for you, for ultimately it is you who is the judge of your reality, no one else. I'd hope to make a world where people live in freedom by their own power, without needing to cling to any authority of any kind, and following their own morality and codes, without imposing it on others. Failing that, I'd just work to a world that nurtures such freedom as much as possible. Freedom to me inherently includes personal responsibility, and the more free you are, the more responsible you are. If you don't realise this, you'll end up being tyrannized and taken advantage of by others. GalaxiaWild (talk) 21:02, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Bapho? I don't understand why you piped Baphomet's link to "Bapho". Any new scan of SMT4 proves this? -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:20, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :It seems he did this on accident; he just fixed it now.-- 07:22, March 4, 2013 (UTC) : The unnamed user is right. I did do it by accident while I was adding Pachacamac to the list, and I did fix it. GalaxiaWild (talk) 17:09, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Don't pipe link unnecessarily Please read . There are advantages that actually we use the redirect. -- Inpursuit (talk) 22:28, April 4, 2013 (UTC) What article are you referring to that has a pipe link? GalaxiaWild (talk) 22:42, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait a sec. I know. The Beiji Weng link. Look, Beiji Weng and Hokuto Seikun are the same damn demon. Why not link them? GalaxiaWild (talk) 22:44, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Beiji Weng is redirected to Hokuto Seikun, so you don't need to fix them. -- Inpursuit (talk) 23:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Not on the table it doesn't. A link is needed. All I did was make one. GalaxiaWild (talk) 08:55, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::OK. So there was no Beiji Weng (the existing one is Beiji-Weng. If the same thing happens again, you should make a redirect yourself if the alternative name is acceptable in the actual practice. But I'm removing the piped link anyway since the hyphen is used in-game and the redirect is there already. -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:07, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Fine. Just so long as it's not a red link anymore. GalaxiaWild (talk) 09:54, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Categories. This may come as a surprise to you, but categories go at the end of an article. You know, with all the other categories. Please stop putting them up next to the appearances.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) What are you talking about? It's not next to appearances. GalaxiaWild (talk) 18:41, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :When you add a category, you have a habit of putting it right at the end of the Appearances section.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:01, May 22, 2013 (UTC) A quick question Hello there. I dont mean to bother you I simply have a question. You see I noticed that this wiki is very diffrent from other ones. You see I made a blog because I felt like I needed to get an opinion that I personally want peoples input on. The problem is is that like other blogs on this wiki no one seems to either see it or care. Is there a place where I can write about the series in general and possibly even discuss about it? Prohetofhurt99 (talk) 03:32, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Prohetofhurt99 I'm pretty sure I posted a blog on here too, though I might just have cancelled it. Anyways, I'm afraid I don't really have an answer to your question. I don't know where else you could go. GalaxiaWild (talk) 21:58, June 25, 2014 (UTC)